Shine
by Shiverstorm
Summary: DO NOT READ! this was when I did not have any writing experience at all. I am rewriting this so it is not all Mary sueish and all that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

K this is now updated If you are just starting to read this then you have no Idea what I'm Talking about if you want to ask you can I don't care (FOR PEPZ WHO ALREADY READ THE ORGINAL ALLIGANCES I AM NOT REMOVING STARPAW FOR MY OWN REASON + SHE HAS A INTRESTING FUTURE

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

LEADER: **Lightningstar - Brown She-cat with a lot of Battle scars That many cats think it resembles a lightning pattern on her back. Is Quick to Defend her Clan**

DEPUTY**:****Leafstorm - tom with leaf green eyes and a brown pelt (**_**mentor to STARPAW). **_**Kind but orders everybody around**

MEDICINCE CAT: **Skypool She-cat with sky blue eyes and a white pelt. Is Quiet and shy if her clan members are hurt she will rush to the scene**

WARRIORS:

**Blizzardfur a tom with a Glossy Clean white pelt. He hates his pelt except when it snows and Rains  
><strong>

**Flameclaw: a flame red She-cat who likes to ramble on and on sometimes**_**(mentor to WATERPAW).**_** This she-cat ununtendully rambles on and on and has super sharp claws**

**Sunfur: an unusually colored She-cat with a red head,light orange body and creamy yellow paws and doesn't hunt well because all the prey can see her when she does it**

**BlackHeart: a tom with unusual sharp grey eyes and black pelt (**_**mentor to PETALPAW).**_

**Nightstorm: All black tom and Amber eyes, **_**mentor of BLACKPAW.**_** He is very loyal and can sneak up on cats in the night and can scare cats to Starclan  
><strong>

**Rainfall- a very relaxed and calm Light grey she-cat with darker grey tabby markings and blue eyes (Created by ScipoPB)  
><strong>

**Eagleclaw- a fierce and cunning Dark brown tabby tom with one black paw and yellow eyes ****(Created by ScipoPB)**

**Cherryfoot- Energetic and bubbly Fiery red she-cat with one white paw and green eyes ****(Created by ScipoPB)**

**Smoketail- kind and Funny Dark grey tom with a black tail tip and blue eyes ****(Created by ScipoPB)**

**Whitefoot- Loyal and strong A very lightgrey tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Mousepelt a she-cat with a brown pelt with brown eyes,gets really mad if called a mouse even if she is dead she will wake up just to yell at them for calling her a mouse.**

**Hawkclaw- brown and white spotted tom with sharp grey eyes that can see every detail of what he is looking at.**

**Silverhawk -a shy silver Tom with golden eyes and Tabby stripes ****but has a really big heart once you get to know him (Created By TigerheartLover)**

**Stormheart-a hot-headed ****Tom with ****Dark grey fur and fierce bright yellow eyes.**

**Rainfeather-a gentle ****Tom ****Very pale grey (almost white) cat with darker flecks. Has light blue eyes.** **One of the best fighters in the Clan he and Heathershade his mate seem to make an Unstoppable team**.

** Heathershade a gentle Tortoiseshell ****She-cat with ****soft orange eyes. One of the best hunters in the clan Her mate is Rainfeather**

**Splashdapple-a seemingly shy and gentle ****She-cat but very tricky and can hide her emotions she has ****Blue-grey pelt with lighter and darker blotches. Has dark blue eyes.**

** Silverbreeze a Silver and white ****She-cat with emerald eyes**

** Blossomwind a white ****She-cat ****with ginger patches. Has green eyes.**

** Spottedfeather a boastful ****Tom with w****hite fur with dark grey spots. Has amber eyes.**

** Iceshadow a cunning ****Tom that has ****Sleek black cat with white tail, one white paw, and white on half of his face. Has ice-blue eyes.**

** Boulderfall a ******Muscular pale grey** ****Tom ****with bright green eyes.**

**APRENTICES:**

**Petalpaw- white she-cat with ice blue eyes(In Honor of Petalwish)  
><strong>

**Starpaw- blue gray she-cat with green yellow eyes that has spots that look like stars**

**Blackpaw- black tom with sharp yellow eyes hates everything and everyone**

**Waterpaw- a blue gray tom with dark blue eyes likes everybody**

QUEENS:

**Whitefur a she-cat with white fur with soft brown eyes is kind and is a volenteer to Skypool but not offical Med cat**

**Roseleaf- a Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes White leaf's Bff**

**Willowfern a beige tabby s****he-cat ****with dark green eyes.**

KITS

**Flowerkit:a white she cat with emerald eyes(Whitefur's kit sister to Bearkit and Greenkit)has a sharp nose**

**Wolfkit: Gray tom with blue eyes(Whitefur's kit brother to Flowerkit and Greenkit)**

**loves to make people tumble over**

**Greenkit: white tom with green eyes(Whitefur's kit brother to Bearkit and Flowerkit)**

**has a intellengent mind and calmer than the rest**

**Blackkit:a black tom with brown eyes(Roseleaf's kit brother to Whitekit and Midnightkit twin to Midnightkit) Nightstorm is his Hero**

**Whitekit:a white she-cat with yellow eyes(Roseleaf's kit sister to Blackkit and Midnight kit)love to cuddle up to everyone**

**Midnightkit: a Pure black she-cat with brillant Green Eyes(Roseleaf's kit twin sister to Blackkit and Sister to Whitekit)likes to Scare everyone and does it well**

ELDERS:

**Amberstrike:the oldest elder, she is a she-cat with amber eyes and faded brown pelt loves to tell stories**

**Bigear:tom with brown-grey fur and green eyes has Big ears**

**Redheart: red-orange she cat with yellow eyes youngest elder is very kind and she can calm the most wildest fights. was once a kittypet**

**PROLOGE**

**A white she-cat walks up to A brown battled scarred cat on a rock the stars are dull and the two cats can hear crickets chirping their merry song that lulls many cats sleep but not these two. The battled scarred cat feels the silent wind rustle her fur and she raises her muzzle to refreshing wind, letting it wash over her.**

**"****Have you heard anything from Starclan Skypool?"asked the battle scarred cat  
><strong>

"**No, I have not Lightingstar," answered Skypool**

**Suddenly a star twinkeles between all the dull stars in the night and Skypool's eyes widened in shock and started breathing heavily from a message from Starclan and all the night sounds stopped and as soon as the star dulled again she crumpled to the ground and and the night sounds started again after a few minutes she got up,her breathing even again.  
><strong>

"**What did Starclan tell you Skypool?" questioned calmly Lightingstar looking at the moon which was shining dull as the stars.  
><strong>

"**Starclan said, when darkness comes to, terror will come to the land,and though you may try to stop it you will fail unless the light realizes her powers" Said Skypool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is my answers to my reviews:**

**scipoPB- thanks for being My 1st Reviewer! And for the names part I just put down whatever sounded good to me you know?**

**Willowsong-for the names Prettyleaf and Sunkiss and Starpaw as I said up above to ScipoPB I put down Whatever sounded good to me (and Starclan Specifily told her mom to call her that) and with Starpaw's spotted shaped stars on her pelt don't worry about it she is going to have and Interesting Future and LightingStar's Pattern on her back,(I'm going to use some of your Critism:)) why whould a Queen/mom on the day that they are born call her son Quickkit for all she knows is that Quickkit when he grows up he could be super slow so I had to give a reason why She would be called for Midnigtkit and Blackkit I didn" Know what to say in a bundle of 3 kits. So yeah...**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_*- is the twoleg words that Shine doesn't know*_**

** A creamy yellow she-cat with emerald eyes sat in the closed window looking out of it wondering if she might be able to go out there soon. But then a voice interrupted her thoughts **

** "Shine,-Shine," called her twoleg from the door**

** "Yes?" she meowed as she walked over knowing that it didn't understand her but she didn't care.**

** "-Shine-"as the twoleg rambled as it pointed to the door.**

** As she looked over where it was pointing she saw a little door an as she walked through it and into the backyard and breathed in and it smelled wonderful and she leaped into the willow that was the middle of the garden and sat in the sun.**

_**A FEW DAYS LATER...**_

** Shine was catching a plump bird but when she caught it she heard some mysterious voices sounding like they where combining their voices in to one saying saying over and over :GO TO THE FOREST , Louder and louder and louder and then the bird some-how escaped. Then she woke up.**

** After she woke up from her restless sleep she went out the kitty door and jumped up on the tree and looked out in to the forest(woods whatever) then she saw a bird it looked exactly like the bird in her dream! She hopped off the tree and in to the forest and began stalking the bird. And was about to leap on it when a cat growled and that growl scared the bird away.**

**Then Shine turned around Angry. She saw a blue gray cat leap at at her but she dodged and leaped an a tree. As the Blue gray cat looked around confused she took her chance and jumped on his back and bit him and held on and as she felt him start to roll leaped off him and hoked her paw around his legs and he fell and she sat on him and restrained his paws.**

"**Pretty awesome for a kittypet" meowed a voice looking over her sholder she saw brown cat**

"**What are you going to do? Try to make me angry and attack me like this cat just did?" shine meowed sarcasticly**

"**Um cat sitting on me,that's my leader Lightningstar and you never say anything like that to her, and can you get off me it's kinda embarrassing." meowed the blue-Gray cat**

"**Well to Lightingstar I'm sorry and to you Mr. I'm so embarrassed you have to say your sorry" meowed Shine.**

"**sorry..." the Blue gray said**

"**What?" asked Shine**

"**Sorry"**

"**What?"**

"**Sorry"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**SORRY" finally yelled the Blue Gray as he scared off all the Prey**

"**much better" she said as she stood and walked off him**

**Lightingstar just sat there and silently chucked**


	3. Chapter 3

K Lightingstar your the only cat we spically know so the Disclaimer:fine Shiverstorm DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS.

Just then a Red she-cat popped out of a bush "Hey Waterpaw why were you yelling sorry before?

I allmost caught a plump squrril for Starclan's sake and then you yelled and then you scared the Squrrel away" rambled the red she-cat.

"Flameclaw,It was this Young kittypet got angry at him and beat him in battle so she sat on him and he had to yell Sorry" said Lightingstar and "I never did catch your name young Kittypet"

My name is Shine and If he's the Strongest thing in the Forest Then I think I can beat you"Shine said Curtly.

"Well Shine he's not the the strongest thing in the Forest but I like your attude would you like to join us"

"Umm can I think about it?" shine asked

"Sure meet Flameclaw here at Sunrise tomarrow"said Lightingstar and with that Lightingstar Flameclaw and Waterpaw strode proudly into the forest.

Ok I'm sorry this is so short but mom's telling me I have to do Stuff...oh and I forgot to add this to the reviews last Ch. Willowsong-with the rare eye colors 100 or 1000 years have past so Rare eye colors aren't so rare.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Hollyblaze for reviewing And yes It will b e at first a little like Into The Wild but gradully it will change little by little or all at once if I want but don't worry It will have different things unlike into the wild. Oh this is for all reviewers: By now Shine has seen All of camp and heared about The warrior code etc (yes I know you probably don't like it but I hated hearing about it again and again so I cut it out ) and right now is getting her apprentice name. Oh and I'm sorry for being so long so uh... Yeah!

"I now name this cat Lightpaw for her Light colored pelt and I will be her mentor. This Clan Meeting is now over!" annoced Lightingstar then strode off to her den underneath the highrock.

"Well" thought the newly named apprentice"Your living in a Clan which kills Innocent Little animals , You have been Renamed 'Lightpaw' and Your 'Mentor' is your leader!"

Shine walked over to the apprentice den where Lightpaw's friends were waiting there their names were:Shiverpaw and Starpaw. Shiverpaw in the short time she knew her Shiverpaw was a little shy But ifsomebody was to accuse her or her sister starpaw or her friends of something she would brave up and defend her,or her sis,or her friends. Starpaw on the other paw Was super brave And the most Hot-headed cat She ever seen. And you Never Ever Get on her bad side.

Currently Starpaw was talking To Shiverpaw "Can you believe this!?" Exclaimed Starpaw as Lightpaw drew near "Last night there was wet moss in my nest,and the night before There was a bunch of thorns in there too. And Shiverpaw just told me That Blackpaw and Waterpaw did It! They are so going to pay" finished Starpaw evilly heading out to the forest.

" (Face-palms at Starpaw)Uh ok..." Muttered Lightpaw Heading over to the Leader's Den to see what her mentor wanted her to do on her first day.

LATER** …... **

Little Yelps could be heard in the air as two cats Waterpaw and Blackpaw got up from there nest and limped to the medicine cat den, Soaking wet and covered in thorns, as a star spotted cat laughed in her sleep

Oh BTW (By the way) I will not be doing cliff hangers because !. It is not the way I right. . bad at cliff hangers anyways R&R oh you can tell me If there is mistakes etc oh start sending me names for the gatherings it can be anything even leaders! Just give info like:

Name:

Male or Female:

What fur color is:

What eye color is :

Personality:

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTICE**_Before you go Oh no This story is going to end It's not i would never do this to 1st story I have and ever created

any ways this is about cats every body is getting on my back about Purpleheart's and Nightstorm's rare eye coulors

Prettyleaf's and Starpaw's and Purpleheart's and Shiverpaw's Shinypelt's Sunkiss's and Bearkit's names

And Starpaw's and Lightingstar's Patterns. well I'm going explain to you why i did this.

For Purpleheart Nightstorm Yes they are real eye colors just rare but How your asking? well i'm having it so Hunderds of years have passed so Rare eye colors are not so rare anymore.

and for Prettyleaf your saying Why would the mom call her Prettykit well she is a beatiful she cat that every boy falls head over paws for her so yeah she is very pretty (and no Starclan is not going to curse her cause She is kind and does not tamper with toms hearts)

With Starpaw Starclan Asked them to Call her that through her mom even though the leader protested and they made her have Star spots and Just to let you know before you complain she is going to have and Interesting future...

Purpleheart with his name Was just thinking of random names and thought it would be cool to have a guy have a Girl's name. if you want to i will Change it

With Shiverpaw You do notice My username Right?

for Shinypelt Again I was just Thinking random names will try to think of another one

For Sunkiss Her fur makes it look like the sun kissed her And It would be Weired to name her Sunlick Right? You guys can think of a name if you want

and For Bearkit They have to see a Bear at least once right?

ANd last but not least Lightingstar How would a mom when they were only eating how Would she know if her kit was fast? I had to have a reason for The name part Lighting OK? Not Changing Her pattern so yeah... um Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

REVIER'S ANSWERS TO COMMENTS

Echoflame of Fireclan: Yep Starclan's Prophecy is horrible and I defenitly hope it's better than that :). and I did add more characters. And yes, Starpaw is not the main character.

Lightningstripe: Yes it might resemble Into a Wild a bit at the start, but as It goes on it will change don't worry

OK Just to let you know I changed the Allegiance so no more crazy names and crazy stuff except Starpaw She is in there for a reason. So don't question my motives. And Thank you for submitting Occs :)

Me: Come on Starpaw, I know everybody hates you because of your name but please do it.

Starpaw:No

Me: Pleaseeeeee?

Starpaw: I said no

Me: Pleaseeeeeee?

Starpaw: I. Said. NO! Don't you get that?

Me: No, (Grins evilly) but if I was about to torture Bluepaw to death would you do it to stop it?

Starpaw: OMG. FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN,DON"T DO THAT!

Me: (Smirks) Why do you like him?

Starpaw:(Blushes)NO. Here's the Disclaimer:(Sighs in defeat)Shiverstorm does not own Warriors only her characters she made up. And I like Bluepaw. As a friend. Only as a friend.

Lightpaw stopped respectfully in front of the lichen that hide the hole to her leader's den.

"Um,Lighteningstar? What are we going to do today? Are we going to see the border?

Are you going to show me how to hunt? How to fight?" asked Lightpaw anshly.

"Calm down young Lightpaw," meowed Lighteningstar as she walked out of her den.

"I'll Teach you how to fight tomorrow, but today I'll show you the border and how to hunt, Ok?"

"Ok" exclaimed Lightpaw "Let's go!" and raced out of camp.

"Wait young Lightpaw, your going to c-"(BANG!) exclaimed Lighteningstar then winced "-rash into a tree."

Lightpaw pov

"Ow" I groaned 'It hurts doesn't it?' I asked myself 'Well that's what I get for running off like that with out my leader' suddenly a voice interrupted my yelling at my self.

"Lightpaw are you all right? Asked a familiar voice. It was Bluepaw

"why are here Bluepaw? Aren't you suppose to be in camp or on a patrol?"

"I was I was bringing back some fresh kill then I saw you bang into the tree, so I stopped to see if you were Ok."

"Well I feel fine'" she lied

"Well,Ok, if your sure," Bluepaw replied doubtfully

"Lightpaw are you ok? You took a pretty hard bash on your skull..." asked Lighteningstar

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M FINE!" Lightpaw roared and Lighteningstar and Bluepaw took a stepped back at the force of her roar.

Ok,ok you didn't have to yell... muttered Bluepaw

"Fine Lightpaw But don't yell You've probably scared the prey all the way to the borders." criticized Lighteningstar

"Sorry.."meowed Lightpaw her face reddening realizing what she done

"It's ok just next time yell your tail off in a pile of moss" meowed Lighteningstar

"Yes mam" And then Lightpaw saluted with her tail (Is that even possible?)

"Well I better be going and bring these pieces of fresh-kill back to camp"

"ok Bluepaw see you later"

"Bye young Bluepaw"

"Bye"

After he left dragging lots of Fresh-kill they went off to the border of River-clan

Bluepaw's P.O.V

"Urff," muttered Bluepaw as he thought 'Starclan this is heavy' as he was dragging a 2 rabbits,and a squirrel. He had just said good-bye to Lightpaw and Lighteningstar, and he was bringing his prey back to camp. He hoped she was ok. Finally he reached camp.

"Wow, 2 rabbits !" "What a huge squirrel!" and "How in Silverpelt did you catch that?" was what he heard in camp. And he rose his head proudly at each and every comment was made. Except Blackpaw

*TiMe SkIp*

Lightpaw walked proudly into camp with Lighteningstar prey hanging from her jaws, she had caught her first piece of fresh-kill. But that's not why she was proud, it was because she caught not 2 or 3 pieces of prey but SIX pieces. Lighteningstar said she was a natural hunter, and so she was proud of it. Gasps filled the camp as they wondered if Lightpaw caught it when they saw all the prey. Lightpaw then heard Nightstorm Sneered at her saying,

"I bet she didn't catch any of it because she's so kitty-pet,"

"Yeah," snorted Blizzardpelt"Because she's so weak,"

"It's a wonder she made it to the borders and back without fainting," added Blackpaw

Lightpaw dropped the prey at the Fresh-kill pile, then looked at Lighteningstar silently asking her mentor if it was ok to do what she was about to do. Lighteningstar nodded. Lightpaw took a step forward and and breathed deeply . "Look at that she's not a cat, she's a bullfrog!" Blackpaw said condescendingly.

'

I doubt that, Blackpaw' she thought.

Then a weird voice said in her head, 'Lightpaw run forward fast and fake left but go right,then claw under neath their paws, scratch their ears then climb up a tree.' she did as the voice said, feeling she could trust the voice.

Running towards them fast, she faked left and went right instead clawing their paws under neath them and they fell screeching while she did so, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her mentors observant eyes widen as she disappeared in the trees.

'Now,' continued the voice 'leap as light as you can on the branches if you need to, but poke your head slightly through the trees but not enough to have them see you. Then wait for them to get in a group and jump on them, while stretching your self as wide as you can, claws unsheathed.'

She did what the voice told her again, as she slightly poked her face out of the leaves watching silently, Blackpaw,Blizzardpelt, and Nightstorm where looking around for her,

"I guess we scared her off, probably cowering behind her two-legs," sneered Nightstorm to the clan, he , Blizzardpelt, and Blackpaw had grouped back together again by the Highrock.

She leaped silently on the tree branches, careful to be light. As she leaped out of the tree she yelled to the trio;

"I would never leave the clan no matter how kitty pet I am, remember that,"

They as well as the rest of the clan stared as she appeared out of tree, stretching herself wide as she could, claws unsheathed, hitting her mark and clawing them leaving Blackpaw with a v in his ear, and scratches on his back. Blizzardpelt and Nightstorm had scratches too, But Nightstorm's scratches were much deeper than the others, as he was the target of her fury. The Clan stared in awe and Silently and immediately decided that nobody was to bully her any more.

Starpaw was the first one to congratulate her on winning against the trio.

" .WICKED!" the blue-gray she cat exclaimed

then all of her friends and clan surrounded her and congratulated her.


	7. Chapter 7

REVIER'S ANSWERS TO COMMENTS

Echoflame of Fireclan: Yep Starclan's Prophecy is horrible and I defenitly hope it's better than that :). and I did add more characters. And yes, Starpaw is not the main character.

Lightningstripe: Yes it might resemble Into a Wild a bit at the start, but as It goes on it will change don't worry

OK Just to let you know I changed the Allegiance so no more crazy names and crazy stuff except Starpaw She is in there for a reason. So don't question my motives. And Thank you for submitting Occs :)

Me: Come on Starpaw, I know everybody hates you because of your name but please do it.

Starpaw:No

Me: Pleaseeeeee?

Starpaw: I said no

Me: Pleaseeeeeee?

Starpaw: I. Said. NO! Don't you get that?

Me: No, (Grins evilly) but if I was about to torture Bluepaw to death would you do it to stop it?

Starpaw: OMG. FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN,DON"T DO THAT!

Me: (Smirks) Why do you like him?

Starpaw:(Blushes)NO. Here's the Disclaimer:(Sighs in defeat)Shiverstorm does not own Warriors only her characters she made up. And I like Bluepaw. As a friend. Only as a friend.

Lightpaw stopped respectfully in front of the lichen that hide the hole to her leader's den.

"Um,Lighteningstar? What are we going to do today? Are we going to see the border?

Are you going to show me how to hunt? How to fight?" asked Lightpaw anshly.

"Calm down young Lightpaw," meowed Lighteningstar as she walked out of her den.

"I'll Teach you how to fight tomorrow, but today I'll show you the border and how to hunt, Ok?"

"Ok" exclaimed Lightpaw "Let's go!" and raced out of camp.

"Wait young Lightpaw, your going to c-"(BANG!) exclaimed Lighteningstar then winced "-rash into a tree."

Lightpaw pov

"Ow" I groaned 'It hurts doesn't it?' I asked myself 'Well that's what I get for running off like that with out my leader' suddenly a voice interrupted my yelling at my self.

"Lightpaw are you all right? Asked a familiar voice. It was Bluepaw

"why are here Bluepaw? Aren't you suppose to be in camp or on a patrol?"

"I was I was bringing back some fresh kill then I saw you bang into the tree, so I stopped to see if you were Ok."

"Well I feel fine'" she lied

"Well,Ok, if your sure," Bluepaw replied doubtfully

"Lightpaw are you ok? You took a pretty hard bash on your skull..." asked Lighteningstar

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M FINE!" Lightpaw roared and Lighteningstar and Bluepaw took a stepped back at the force of her roar.

Ok,ok you didn't have to yell... muttered Bluepaw

"Fine Lightpaw But don't yell You've probably scared the prey all the way to the borders." criticized Lighteningstar

"Sorry.."meowed Lightpaw her face reddening realizing what she done

"It's ok just next time yell your tail off in a pile of moss" meowed Lighteningstar

"Yes mam" And then Lightpaw saluted with her tail (Is that even possible?)

"Well I better be going and bring these pieces of fresh-kill back to camp"

"ok Bluepaw see you later"

"Bye young Bluepaw"

"Bye"

After he left dragging lots of Fresh-kill they went off to the border of River-clan

Bluepaw's P.O.V

"Urff," muttered Bluepaw as he thought 'Starclan this is heavy' as he was dragging a 2 rabbits,and a squirrel. He had just said good-bye to Lightpaw and Lighteningstar, and he was bringing his prey back to camp. He hoped she was ok. Finally he reached camp.

"Wow, 2 rabbits !" "What a huge squirrel!" and "How in Silverpelt did you catch that?" was what he heard in camp. And he rose his head proudly at each and every comment was made. Except Blackpaw

*TiMe SkIp*

Lightpaw walked proudly into camp with Lighteningstar prey hanging from her jaws, she had caught her first piece of fresh-kill. But that's not why she was proud, it was because she caught not 2 or 3 pieces of prey but SIX pieces. Lighteningstar said she was a natural hunter, and so she was proud of it. Gasps filled the camp as they wondered if Lightpaw caught it when they saw all the prey. Lightpaw then heard Nightstorm Sneered at her saying,

"I bet she didn't catch any of it because she's so kitty-pet,"

"Yeah," snorted Blizzardpelt"Because she's so weak,"

"It's a wonder she made it to the borders and back without fainting," added Blackpaw

Lightpaw dropped the prey at the Fresh-kill pile, then looked at Lighteningstar silently asking her mentor if it was ok to do what she was about to do. Lighteningstar nodded. Lightpaw took a step forward and and breathed deeply . "Look at that she's not a cat, she's a bullfrog!" Blackpaw said condescendingly.

'

I doubt that, Blackpaw' she thought.

Then a weird voice said in her head, 'Lightpaw run forward fast and fake left but go right,then claw under neath their paws, scratch their ears then climb up a tree.' she did as the voice said, feeling she could trust the voice.

Running towards them fast, she faked left and went right instead clawing their paws under neath them and they fell screeching while she did so, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her mentors observant eyes widen as she disappeared in the trees.

'Now,' continued the voice 'leap as light as you can on the branches if you need to, but poke your head slightly through the trees but not enough to have them see you. Then wait for them to get in a group and jump on them, while stretching your self as wide as you can, claws unsheathed.'

She did what the voice told her again, as she slightly poked her face out of the leaves watching silently, Blackpaw,Blizzardpelt, and Nightstorm where looking around for her,

"I guess we scared her off, probably cowering behind her two-legs," sneered Nightstorm to the clan, he , Blizzardpelt, and Blackpaw had grouped back together again by the Highrock.

She leaped silently on the tree branches, careful to be light. As she leaped out of the tree she yelled to the trio;

"I would never leave the clan no matter how kitty pet I am, remember that,"

They as well as the rest of the clan stared as she appeared out of tree, stretching herself wide as she could, claws unsheathed, hitting her mark and clawing them leaving Blackpaw with a v in his ear, and scratches on his back. Blizzardpelt and Nightstorm had scratches too, But Nightstorm's scratches were much deeper than the others, as he was the target of her fury. The Clan stared in awe and Silently and immediately decided that nobody was to bully her any more.

Starpaw was the first one to congratulate her on winning against the trio.

" .WICKED!" the blue-gray she cat exclaimed

then all of her friends and clan surrounded her and congratulated her.


	8. Note to Readers

Ok guys (And girls!), after 1 year has passed since I have posted Shine, I am 13! (YAY!) Anyways, while cleaning my room, I found my notebook page that has the Clan info, prologue, and part of Ch. 1 of Shine, and after I read it, I realized that I was a horrible writer back then. I had a bunch of mary sue characters, a stupid sounding prophecy, I didn't really have an original plot line. So I'm sorry for that guys, and to make up for it, I'm rewriting it.

It will (Hopefully) have no prophecy as of yet, no Mary sue characters, And an original plotline! It WILL not be called shine. And this is what I have so far;

A blur passed through the plains, followed by a bigger slightly clumsy blur. If time slowed down, you would see that the first blur was a thin slivery gray she-cat. The cat had a somewhat scared, but determined look on her face, and had good reason to. Behind her the bigger blur was a dog, not a regular happy-go-lucky golden retriever, oh no. Instead it looked like a mix of a Rottweiler, German Shepard, and a Bull dog. If you looked at its face, even the most bravest man would wet its pants, because it was maddened with hunger, its eyes where small pinpoints, and it had a few scratches made by the cat on it's snarling muzzle. The cat however, had nicked the cats several times and bitten it once.

The thin cat ran through the plains, determined to lose the madden dog. Suddenly she noticed a little kit batting a nut like it was an imaginary foe. Fear raced though her as she thought of what would happen if the dog got to the kit. Her mind made up, she would not let the little kit die! She skidded in front of the kit, staring determinedly at the approaching dog. Said kit jumping backward at the unexpected intrusion.

"Run," the cat said in a raspy whisper. When the kit didn't move, the cat turned, looking at the kit, who's eyes were in horror at how bloody the strange cat was.

"Run," the cat said this time pointing with her tail at the incoming blur that was coming closer and closer every second."Run, before it gets you."

The kit looked where the cat was pointing, it's eyes widening even further. It turned tail and ran.

"If I die dog" the cat said in it's strange raspy whisper. "At least I'll die with honor!" she did a tiny bow, and then ran towards the huge snarling creature.

So, that's All I have for now, so tell me if you like!


End file.
